


I still hear the song (as it rains beneath the sound of shattered glass)

by FuryBeam136



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reyson is having a bad time, Serenes Massacre, no beta we die like Glenn, so his boyfriend is comforting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: “I still hear them singing,” Reyson admits, his voice quieter than the whisper of the wind. “They sang right up to the end.”
Relationships: Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 34





	I still hear the song (as it rains beneath the sound of shattered glass)

Tibarn’s arms around him are strong, and Reyson is weak. He breathes in the scent of sweat and blood that clings to the hawk like a shroud, and he breathes out a sigh. The wind carries whispers of the past, of the things lost in the storm that rages in his heart. Of the things that once brought him to tears, the things that will even now bring him to his knees. It carries the voices of the dead still in their hopeless chorus.

“I still hear them singing,” Reyson admits, his voice quieter than the whisper of the wind. “They sang right up to the end.”

“I know,” Tibarn breathes in response, the warmth of his words brushing across the top of Reyson’s head and sending strands of golden hair into a frenzied dance to the song no one else can hear any longer. “It was… it was beautiful. Horrifyingly, hauntingly beautiful.”

“It was,” the heron agrees, his wings drawing tight to his sides like a cloak about his shoulders. Tibarn’s wings echo the movement, a layer of brown feathers and warmth that Reyson relishes for a long moment. “I can’t stop remembering.”

The world burned that day. The fire ate away at the forest and Reyson screamed and screamed as Tibarn with his strong arms and strong wings carried him out over the flames, into the sky painted shades of red and gray by the smoke. And even as they burned, the herons sang. Reyson remembers their song more clearly than anything else, the way it rose above the snapping and crackling of the fire eating the trees.

They sang for him, and for Tibarn, and for the future. They sang for those who would never get to listen, and all Reyson could do was scream as tears streamed down his face and fell uselessly into the inferno below. If only his tears flowed fast and fierce as the rivers, fell with the ferocity of a storm. But they were just as weak as the rest of him, just as helpless to stop the blaze.

Reyson went back, after everything was over. The woods were silent. There was no song. They were never supposed to be silent. He sang into the stillness until his throat was raw and his vision swam with tears and yet no other voices joined him, no one responded to his lonely call.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save them all,” Tibarn pulls him back to the present, and Reyson feels the wetness on his face, feels how the hawk’s wing brushes tears from his cheeks and turns to throw himself into Tibarn’s strong chest.

“It’s not fair,” he says, and he wants to scream it, wants the whole world to hear. “They didn’t deserve it. I don’t deserve this, Tibarn. I should have died with the rest of them.”

“But you didn’t.” Those strong arms hold Reyson like he is the most fragile thing in the world, and maybe he is. “You’re here with me. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

It’s then that Reyson realizes he isn’t the only one crying.

“Don’t leave me, Tibarn. Please.”

And Tibarn turns his head to face him and there’s so much in the hawk king’s eyes, in his twisting, spiralling soul. Their tears mix on the ground like raindrops, as though they were one and the same.

“I won’t. I’ll never leave you, Reyson.”

And then, Reyson feels everything Tibarn is.


End file.
